Trapped at Kai's
by FoxSpirit
Summary: The Bladebreakers are stuck at Kai's mansion, much to his annoyance. What kind of havoc can we expect? Ch.six up!
1. War of the Foods

*Disclaimer* I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, please don't sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - The War of the Foods  
---------------------------------------------

Kai was lying on his bed in his room, listening to the sounds of the storm outside. Another crash came from downstairs. He groaned and glared at his ceiling, meaning for it to reach the clouds. This storm had ruined his night, and Kai wanted them to know it. Even if they were just clouds. Walking down the stairs he thought about how all of this mess had come to be.

~flashback~  
Earlier that day the Bladebreakers had come to his mansion (which Max and Tyson had eagerly volunteered) for a training session. They were half way done with the training when those bloody clouds showed up. Tyson had had one (or seventeen, depending on how you look at it) too many sweets earlier and was especially hyper when it was his turn to start. He eagerly walked up to the small course they had set up and launched his beyblade. Dragoon maneuvered smoothly through the course, only to ram into a tree at the end.

This tree happened to be special. Not really, it just happened to give Dragoon the perfect angle to be bounced off the side and slam into one of the tires of Kai's limo. At the time it was the only vehicle at the Hiwatari mansion and Kai was royally pissed off. That was the only way to get the Bladebreakers away from his home, seeing as how they had all received a ride in that car to his mansion. Kai, hoping to save his night, thought about how they could get off his property.

"You'll all just have to walk home now," Kai decided.

"Kai your kidding! We're tired, we can't walk all that way! Plus it's starting to look like it's going to rain!" Tyson complained.

"You could've had a ride if you didn't bust the tire Tyson," Kai replied.

"But Kai..." Tyson whined more. Just then a miracle happened. A miracle for Tyson at least. Kai started to wonder what he had done to deserve this. It started to rain, and a crack of thunder rang loudly above. 

"Sorry Kai, you can't make us walk now," Rei said and ran to the door of the mansion.

"Yep, we'll just stay with you if that's all right," Max said before following Rei. Tyson ran after them, Kenny following closely behind, and they disappeared out of Kai's view. Shortly afterwards Kai heard a loud crash.

"Tyson! Look what you did!"

"Ooooo...that looked expensive..."

"I didn't mean to! Kenny pushed me!"

"Hey I did not! Stop lying Tyson!" Kai heard the voices from inside the mansion and groaned. As he walked in to find one of the hall vases to be shattered all over the floor he wondered what he had done to deserve this.

"Kai, I'm hungry," Tyson complained again.

"You've already eaten the rest of the candy in the house-" Kai said.

"All the cookie dough-" Max tried to say but was cut off by Rei.

"Most of the ice cream-" Kenny stopped Rei.

"And just about everything else that contains a high amount of sugar in his house!" Kenny finished the list.

"So? I'm still hungry. Guys I need food!" Tyson rolled over on the floor pretending to be in pain.

"Then go make something, everyone has the night off," Kai stated. (Everyone being anyone who maintained the mansion.)

"But I can't cook!" Tyson yelled.

"I can cook," Rei added.

"There has to be a cook book in there," Max said.

"I can cook," Rei said again.

"You can read Tyson, we all know it. Just read that and do what it says. here I'll help you," Kenny said and got up, walking towards the kitchen.

"I can cook," Rei said again, becoming annoyed.

"I'll help you too!" Max said and followed Kenny. He appeared in the room a few seconds later and dragged Tyson back with him.

"I can cook!" Rei yelled after them, and also left the room. Kai sighed in relief.

"That has to keep them busy for a little. How much damage could they do in the kitchen? Most of it is plastic...except...for...the..." He slowed down, and stared in the kitchen's direction. Then he heard yet another crash.

"plates..." he finished slowly and put his head down.

"Tyson! What else are you going to break?"

"I already told you earlier! Kenny's been pushing me all night!"

"Stop lying, I've never pushed you once today!"

"those looked expensive too..." Kai sighed as the muffled voices reached his ears.

"They were new," He groaned and walked over to the far hall way closet. He opened the door and pulled out a broom, and dust pan. Kai walked into the kitchen.

"Hey are you going to clean this up for me Kai? Thanks!" Tyson exclaimed seeing Kai.

"No. You're cleaning it up, it's your fault the plates are broken," Kai said coldly shoving the broom and pan into Tyson's hands. He turned around and walked away.

~end flashback~  
Kai stopped before he reached the last stair. _What if I don't go down to see what broke. How about I just stay in my room and wait for the rest of them to figure out what to do with Tyson. _Kai thought to himself. He decided against that idea and proceeded to the kitchen.

He walked into his kitchen, only to wish that he had never gotten off his bed. Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny had each taken a corner of the kitchen to work in. Tyson was trying to clean up another mess, Max was fighting the smoke emerging from the microwave, and Kenny was covered in flour. Rei's corner of the kitchen was the only one that looked as good as it did the day before.

Upon closer inspection Kai could see that Kenny had been attempting (and failing miserably) to make some cookies from scratch, Max was trying to cook something (Kai couldn't tell what it was, the poor food's remains where sprawled across the counter, completely black), and Tyson had been cutting up some vegetables. Kai assumed that Kenny assigned all the jobs because Tyson would never eat something healthy of his own free will.

Rei was doing the exact opposite of the others though. He had taken control of the stove and had a couple dishes cooking at once. Kai was happy that part of his kitchen was still alive.

"Guys why do I have to make the salad?!" Tyson whined. 

"Because it's your punishment," Kenny replied absent mindedly. He was focused on getting revenge upon the mush (his poor excuse for cookie dough) sticking to everything.

"How much has he broken now?" Max asked.

"Counting the vase and that measuring cup?" Rei said.

"Yeah"

"Hmm...the vase, four plates, a bowl, he put nice gash in that cutting board with the knife..." Rei thought out loud.

"When he tried to pull the knife out it came off the handle," Kenny added.

"It was defective! Not my fault it flew off into the ceiling!" Tyson defended. Kai looked up. Sure enough the blade of the knife was sticking out of the roof.

"How are you going to get that down?" Kai asked. Everyone looked up at him.

"Uhh...I'll throw another knife at it!" Tyson decided and picked up the knife he had been using.

"Tyson wait it'll just-" Max tried to warn but it was too late. Tyson threw the knife, and it promptly lodged itself into the roof.

"get stuck," Max finished, disappointed.

"It would have worked," Tyson lied.

"No, it wouldn't. Besides you missed it completely," Kai said walking over to the space under the knives. He jumped on the counter and stood up as high as he could. The roof was still too high, so he jumped off the counter and almost grabbed one while he was air born. Finding that the method seemed to almost work well, Tyson decided to give it a shot. 

"I'll get it!" he yelled, and jumped off the counter. Tyson smacked it with his fingers then fell down. The knife was vibrating from the force of Tyson's attack. Kai moved over a bit, about 4 feet from the knife area. Then the knife decided to fall. It fell next to Tyson, and he screamed not unlike a little girl.

"He got it," Max laughed.

"That's one way of getting it...I guess," Rei commented. After a few lectures everyone went back to work, save Kai who decided he should supervise.

"Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow..." Tyson 'sang'.

"_What_ are you doing Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Singing the meow mix theme. Ya know, the food for cats," Tyson said and continued with the jingle.

"Could you maybe oh I don't know, STOP?" Rei said annoyed.

"Why? I thought you liked cats," Tyson said curiously.

"I do," Rei said, tending to some food on the stove. "I don't like when you sing the meow mix theme."

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Because it's annoying," Rei answered. Tyson had found his new game.

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"Why?"

"TYSON!" Kai yelled, "stop singing that stupid song, it's annoying. Stop asking Rei why, it's also annoying. And STOP being annoying!"

"w-"

"Say why and die."

"Yes sir," Tyson went back to cutting his vegetables, humming the goldfish jingle.

"Here's our jingle for goldfish..." Max joined in. Next Kenny joined. Tyson turned around and started full out singing. While his back was turned Rei grabbed some carrots and handed them to Max (who was singing and fighting with his "creation") then whispered something to him. Max laughed, and nodded his head.

When the last line of the song was finished something small hit Tyson's head. He looked down to see his carrots lying on the floor, bleeding...carrot juice junk.

"NO! My lovely carrots..." Tyson said and knelt down to examine the orange discs. More carrots hit his back while he wasn't looking.

"Okay who's doing it?" Tyson got up and looked around. He spotted a carrot slice next to Max's "food".

"AH HA!" He yelled and spun around. Tyson grabbed some tomato slices and launched them with a spoon. 

"Hey! Tyson knock it off!" Max shouted at him in vain. Yelling obviously wouldn't work, so he threw parts of his creation at Tyson. One piece landing in the middle of Tyson's face.

"This smells BAD. Man, Max what did you do?" Tyson gaged and wiped it off his face.

"I made mashed potatoes," Max replied calmly, throwing more of the "potatoes" at Tyson.

"They're like gum! Black nasty gum!" Tyson yelled back, being hit by more missiles. Tyson launched more and more tomato's until there was almost none left.

"Max your hair is red," Rei said calmly.

"What?! How?! No...my hair..." Max started throwing the black mush faster.

"The tomato juice acted as a natural dye, changing your hair's-" Kenny tried to explain, but was hit with a tomato before he could finish. Wiping it off his glasses (which didn't work. the cookie dough excuse created more of a mess then the tomato did) and tried to throw some of his dough at Tyson. Too bad for Kenny it was too sticky to fly off his fingers.

Rei continued cooking his meal peacefully, thinking they were being immature, until Kenny finally got his dough to fly off his hand...landing on the back of Rei's head.

"Who threw it?!" Rei shouted, picking up some of his food with a spoon. The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) all pointed at each other. Tyson had the sense to point at Rei.

"Tyson how could it have been me?!" Rei yelled again, deciding it was Tyson. He flung his dinner across the kitchen, landing on Tyson's arm.

"OW! HOT!" Tyson screamed running around the kitchen looking for the sink. After he cooled his arm down he was a mess of unedible food (except for the remains of Rei's on his arm). "REVENGE!" he shouted and threw more of his vegetables and fruits at Rei. 

In the mean time Max was firing at all of them, Kenny was struggling to release more food from his fingers, Rei was trying to dodge the projectiles (failing pretty much), and everyone ran to the sink when Rei hit them.

"My...kitchen..." Kai moaned and got up to leave. Everything was a disaster. The entire kitchen was a battlefield. Tyson had taken to using his cutting board as a shield, Max was using a ladle as a catapult, Kenny was still trying to fire his food, and Rei was using a bowl as a helmet (or you could say that Tyson grabbed a bowl and stuck it on his head at some point.)

After all the ingredients were used up the mini war ended. Tyson emerged the cleanest of them all, but that wasn't saying much.

"I shall dub this epic food fight, The War of Foods!" Tyson announced proudly.

"Most of it wasn't food. Except for Rei's and yours it was failed attempts at food," Max said.

"Well mine was still food," Tyson teased.

"Because you didn't have to cook it," Kenny shot back. He had been unable to get more of the mess off his hands.

"Your just jealous," Tyson taunted. Kenny shook his hand at Tyson, and amazingly more mush flew off. On to the knife still lodged in the ceiling no less. The knife felt that it was time to come down, and fell inches from Tyson. Again.

"I'm going go find Kai," Rei said, getting up.

"Why?" Tyson asked. He was still glaring at the knife, convinced it was out to get him.

"I want a shower," He replied and walked off.

"Sounds good," Max got up to ask if there was more then one shower. Kenny got up next, leaving Tyson alone.

"All alone..." Tyson said. His voice echoed.

"This is cool," he said to the walls, and they answered him again.

"Wow," he said again. Then there was nothing.

"Hey where did the echo go?!" He shouted.

"away," the walls echoed.

"eep."

~Where Kai, Rei, Kenny, and Max are~  
"There are four bathrooms...one down there, one over there, one down stairs, and one in my room. Since there are three of you no one is coming in my room. Rei go down the hall to the left, Kenny go the opposite way then to the right, Max you can take the one down stairs. Where is Tyson by the way, or do I even want to think about what he could be doing to destroy my house even further?" Kai answered their questions, finishing with one of his own.

"Last time I saw, or heard him, he was talking to his echo on the walls and staring at the second knife from the roof," Kenny said.

"If fell right next to him. He screamed again," Max added snickering.

So Max, Rei, and Kenny got washed up and Kai showed them to a room where they could sleep. Far away from his own. He didn't feel like going down to get Tyson, so Kai figured he just went to sleep in the massacred kitchen.

Little did any of them know...

"Who said that?!"

"Who said that?!"

"I know it was you walls! Stop lying!"

"I know it was you walls! We're not lying!"

"AAAAH!!! KAI YOUR HOUSE IS POSSESSED!"

"AAAAH!!! KAI THIS KID IS POSSESSED!"

Dizzi was having a great time pretending to be the walls. 


	2. The Evil Blackness

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Originally this was going to be a one chapter thing, but since most everyone who has read it wanted it continued here's another chapter. ^_^ enjoy!

Oh yeah and....

*I do not own Beyblade.*

Chapter 2

--------------------

"Kaaaaaaiiiii" Someone moaned his name. _Maybe if I ignore it the guy will go away, _Kai thought_. _

"KAAAAAAIIII" This time it came louder, with a rap on his door. _It's midnight, who could still be up?! _Kai questioned himself.

"KAI WAKE UP!" The voice was loud as ever. Kai muttered a curse under his breath and opened the door. 

"This better be good at 12 am in the freakin morning," Kai fumed. He, obviously unlike the rest of the team, enjoyed sleeping.

"We've been hearing voices from the kitchen for hours Kai. We think your house is haunted." Max complained. Rei was looking over the banister and Kenny was standing next to Max. Great, just great they had come to tell him that his house was inhabited by ghosts.

"My house is not haunted. You are hearing things, go back to sleep." Kai yawned and turned around. Then he heard it, a high pitched shriek from downstairs. From the kitchen.

"Must be Tyson. He's not a ghost, he's scared of the walls right now. Nothing to worry about," Kai explained.

"But he's been saying weird things down there Kai. He said he was possessed, and telling the walls to answer him," Max said. "It's freaky, go down there to check it out."

"Why don't you go down and I go back to sleep?" Sounded like a good suggestion. Then again last time he left them alone his kitchen had been destroyed.

"Never mind. Come on we'll go get Tyson and tell him the walls aren't out to get him." Kai said and walked past the other boys, heading towards the kitchen. 

"I'm not afraid of you!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'm very afraid of you!" the walls answered back. Kai and the rest of the team walked into the kitchen to find Tyson sitting in a mess. He looked scared, and he hadn't cleaned up at all yet.

"Kai the walls really are talking back to him!" Max said looking around.

"Tyson, up." Kai ordered. Tyson looked up at Kai and shouted in relief.

"Kai! Your house is haunted! The walls can TALK!" Tyson said paranoid. He seemed to be shaking a bit.

"No their not. I've lived here for years and no wall has spoken to me." Kai said annoyed.

"Maybe they don't like you Kai!" Kenny said.

"Maybe they don't like you Kenny!" The walls replied.

"AAAH!" Kenny screeched and hid behind Rei.

"Could the walls really be talking?" Rei asked, aiming the question to Kai.

"It sounds like it's coming from the closet." Max said. The boys walked over to the closet, trying not to step on the evidence of the food war. Kai opened the cover and a mystical light fell upon him! Mystical being Dizzi's monitor.

"Kenny, where's Dizzi?" Kai asked.

"She - um..." Kenny spoke. Kai picked up the laptop by it's keyboard and waved it him Kenny's face.

"DIZZI!" Kenny grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Chief you forgot me when you were getting the flour! I was trapped in there all night!" Dizzi said.

"Awww...it's just so heart warming to see a boy reunited with his laptop," Max joked. Just then a stroke of lightning lit up the room and the thunder cracked loudly.

"Sounds like it's close," Rei commented. 

"Let's hope the electricity doesn't go -" Kenny started but was cut off by the flickering of the lights, and the pitch blackness of a power out.  
"You called it Kenny. I think we'll have to blame you for this." Tyson said fumbling around in the dark.

"Kai where are your flashlights?" Rei asked. He thought he was looking at Kai, rather then the wall he actually was.

"Their back upstairs." Kai replied, looking for a wall to guide his hand on. Instead he tripped over the fallen knife. "Should have cleaned up but nooo, just had to go to bed as early as I could."

"This is getting us no whe-" Rei tried to say, but walked into something. "This is getting us no where and it's painful at the same time!"

"I have an idea!" Tyson said. Everyone went silent. "Kai where are your flashlights?"

"Upstairs, farthest closet to the left. We know we need flashlights Tyson, and I know I already said that." Kai replied annoyed. He had the knife in his hand, trying to glare at it wasn't working well.

"I know we know you know, bah never mind! Whoever can get upstairs first and gets the flashlights can sit and watch while everyone else cleans up Kai's kitchen!" He finished eagerly.

"Sounds good, but does who doesn't get there first have to clean up?" Max asked.

"I don't because I didn't contribute to said mess," Kai stated calmly. _Besides, it's my house, I know it better then any of them. _He thought.

"Okay, Kai doesn't have to clean up if he doesn't get there first." Tyson pouted. "Everyone else...go!"

Despite the absolute brilliance of his idea there were only four fatal flaws unaccounted for - it was still pitch black, there was only one _small_ exit/entrance to the very large kitchen, the floor was still caked with slippery foods, and no one wanted to clean up the kitchen. All of the boys (minus Kai) made a mad dash in the direction they thought was the way out. 

Kai started to walk slowly in a random direction, hoping to find a counter to help direct him in the proper direction. Rei started walking slowly, flailing his arms around to alert him of danger. Max started running in his favorite direction, and slipped on some food landing flat on the ground. Tyson ran in the direction he thought was right and tripped over Max. Kenny took the same method as Kai, only he was in the middle of the large room and ended up walking into Rei. Dizzi ended up the worst of them, she slid underneath the oven when Kenny fell. Four out of five boys on the ground Kai was assured victory wasn't he?

"Who tripped over me!? God damn it hurt!" Max complained. "Get off!" and he pushed who ever it was off his stomach.

"Sorry Max, I didn't realize it was you. Next time don't push me off so roughly!" Tyson half yelled.

"Pain...oww...hurting..." Rei spoke, trying to sit up on the disgusting floor. He started rubbing his head.

"I think I ran into Kai..." Kenny commented.

"No I think you rammed into me. Kai is the only one who isn't complaining about being hit." Rei replied. Kai was still searching for a counter top to hold on to.

"Oh...Kai are you still standing up?" Kenny asked. Silence. _I wonder what will happen if I don't say anything, _Kai smirked.

"Kai?" Kenny asked again, fright all over his face. Even though no one could see it.

"Kai are you still here?" Max questioned. More silence.

"What if he's already up stairs!" Tyson yelled and stood up running to, what he hoped, was the exit.

"I don't think that would be very high on his priority list Tyson. He wouldn't have to clean even if he was the last one up." Kenny said. Kai was standing at the stairs, snickering to himself. He continued up and took a left.

"Hey I got out!" Tyson celebrated, "Hahaha you guys are going to have to clean and I get to watch!" The rest of the boys looked in the direction of his voice and got up.

"You know Tyson your voice helped us get out of the kitchen." Rei stated.

"It may have helped you Rei!" Kenny yelled, "But not me! I lost Dizzi again! Her screen isn't up, she can't talk anymore!"

"Good, then she can't pretend to be the walls and freak out Kai when we leave," Tyson yelled at them. He had reached the top of the stairs and looked around triumphantly. Too bad all he saw was empty blackness. He walked forward and too the left a little bit when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"K-Kai?" He asked, dread filling his voice, shivers going down his spine.

"Boo." Kai said dully. He didn't think it would actually scare Tyson, but he jumped a few inches off the ground and took off the other way.

"I didn't realize he could run _that _fast." Kai thought aloud. "Oh well. Guess I'll win." He continued down the hall. He put his hand where the door knob had always been, but it was no longer there. He didn't give it a second thought and grabbed for the flashlights on the fourth highest shelf. There was only one left to his amazement.

"Guess someone already got the others." he shrugged and flicked the switch. "The batteries picked tonight to be dead. I guess I should thank them." he growled and headed the other way for some batteries.

Rei and Max had snuck past him while he was scaring the living crap out of Tyson. They grabbed the flashlights, but didn't turn them on, and headed back down stairs to Kenny and Tyson.

Tyson was lying stomach down in a chair he probably ran into, and Kenny was still panicking in the kitchen. Max walked slowly over to Kenny and Rei went to Tyson. Max turned on his flashlight, and Rei did the same as soon as he saw the light. The lights were positioned under their chins to create that skeletal effect.

"BOO!" They cried in unison. Tyson and Kenny jumped in surprise and turned around to see the two boys bent over in fits of laughter. Kenny cursed at Max sternly.

"Whoa Chief, I've never heard you say that before!" Max said, stopping his laughter long enough to reply.

"Uh, guys...I think Tyson is in shock..." Rei said, putting the light on his face. He was a pale white and his eyes were closed. 

"Nah, just kidding. You were supposed to panic Rei!" Tyson sprung back to life. "Get the light out of my eyes! I can't see!" Rei did as he was told and the light went back to the creepy look.

"Where's Kai?" Kenny asked.

"Uhh..." Tyson looked around. The cold teen was no where in sight. Of course Tyson's range of vision was only about 2 feet due to the continuing evil blackness.

"Are you guys tired?" Tyson asked going completely off topic.

"Not really..." Max replied.

"Which is weird considering it's 1 am." Rei commented. Something soft hit Max's head and he pulled it off to find it was a towel.

"Attack from above!" Max yelled and the Bladebreakers looked up. It was a rain of clothes and towels, brushes and cleaning liquids. A mop even landed a few inches from Rei.

"Since your not tired you can start cleaning the kitchen!" Kai commanded. Rei and Max focused their flashlights on his pale face, not unlike search lights and it gave Kai the look of an evil lord. 

"Yes oh mighty lord of the mansion!" Tyson said jokingly, even though a hint of distaste was in his voice.

"I do own this place Tyson," Kai replied. "So who doesn't have to spend their time cleaning?"

"I don't!" Max and Rei said together. 

"NO I got there first Rei," Max shouted.

"But you weren't tall enough to reach the shelf!" Rei yelled back.

"I think Max should get the time off because he turned on his flashlight first," Tyson said. _Revenge is MINE Rei!_ He thought and started snickering. Rei glared at him.

"Okay, Max, you can do whatever you want. Rei, you have to clean up." Kai decided. Max laughed falsely and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going Max?" Kenny asked.

"I fell in all that goop again. I want another shower," Max told him and headed off to the downstairs shower.

"Have fun the rest of you," Kai said and turned back around to his room. _Maybe now I can get some rest._

The rest of the boys started picking up the cleaning materials and headed to the kitchen. All together their three man cleaning army was equipped with old towels (full of designer holes), cleaning solutions (far past recommended date, perfect for all that tough-to-get-off grime), 5 brushes (don't let anyone tell you many bristles missing is a bad thing), and one mop (which looked new, now what was it supposed to help with?).

"Does anyone else get the feeling Kai gave us all the oldest and hard to work with stuff he had?" Kenny said, trying to read the back of a bottle with the flashlight.

"Seems that way doesn't it? But we know Kai is way above that level!" Tyson defended.

"How are we supposed to clean this huge kitchen with only one flashlight?" Rei asked. 


	3. Escape to the Game Room

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you like this so much ^_^. This is chapter 3 (duh), and Tyson is going to take a little break, Kai will explode (again), and Rei will become obsessed with light! Enjoy!

*I do not own Beyblade*

Chapter 3 - Escape to the Game Room  
-----------------------------

"I don't want to do this anymore," Tyson complained. It was nearing on two am and they still hadn't made a great dent in the messy kitchen.

"I don't care anymore. You've said that seven times already!" Rei replied annoyed. He was dirty, tired, and fed up with being in the pitch dark with only one flashlight. Kenny and Tyson had won rock paper scissors and got the flashlight on their side of the kitchen while poor Rei was left in the dark.

"So? It's true," Tyson shot back. He was writing messages in the mess all over the floor before scrubbing it away.

"These products our out of date!" Kenny whined, "How are we supposed to get done quickly with these?"

"We're not," Rei answered, his arm was getting tired from putting so much force on his defective brush, and the screws where the handle used to be were digging into his skin. The handle had already fallen off six times since he started so Rei decided just to leave it off. He chucked it somewhere, he didn't have a clue where it landed. "Is it my turn with the flashlight yet?"

"No, you get it in another hour," Kenny looked at his watch. After he managed to wipe the grime off it.

"How much more kitchen do you have left guys?" Max asked, he had finally come out of the shower. He was rubbing a blue towel on his hair to get the water out.

"Enough for you to help us," Rei glared at him, even though Max would never be able to see it.

"No I'm fine watch-," Max laughed before he tripped on something in the dark. He caught the edge of the nearby table before he touched ground, and picked up the object. "What the hell is this?"

"What's it look like Maxie?" Tyson looked up from his work, he would do anything to get an excuse for a break.

"A...brush handle?" Max responded with a confused tone.

"So _that's_ where it landed..." Rei whispered to himself.

"Say something Rei?" Max tried to look over at the boy.

"Nope," Rei replied casually. _Glad this stupid brush was good for something, _he thought. The other boys decided it fell off whatever it was attached to while Kai was pouring the cleaning supplies on their heads.

"Tyson go back to work," Max ordered, not thinking it would actually work.

"Why? We have until everyone who works here gets back, and Kai said they had the weekend off," he smiled and put his arms behind his head.

"Do you honestly think Kai wants us here all weekend?" Rei asked.

"And do you think he'd wouldn't care if his kitchen wasn't clean after six hours of work!" Kenny shouted, he was becoming frustrated with his cookie dough excuse which had hardened on the side of a cabinet.

"Oh," Tyson walked back into the kitchen and started working again.

"Max what time is it?" Rei asked.

"Um, two thirty, why?" Max replied curiously.

"I get the flashlight at three," Rei answered. They spent the next half hour in silence, except for the obnoxious sound of scrubbing.

"It's three o'clock Rei," Max announced.

"My turn," Rei said standing up and headed towards the light source. Kenny got up and was going to pull the flashlight down for Rei (they managed to find some tape and taped it to a cabinet for it resemble a searchlight) when the room went black.

"No..." Rei muttered, he stopped where he stood.

"I'm sorry Rei," Kenny tried to console the cat boy.

"No..." Rei echoed himself.

"That sucks man," Tyson said trying not to laugh.

"NO!" Rei fell to his knees, "I've been waiting for TWO HOURS! It can't die now!"

"It's okay Rei," Max said timidly. He didn't want to set Rei off.

"I haven't seen anything except you Tyson and Kenny for two damn hours...I want light! I need light!" Rei complained.

"You can't have light Rei, get over it!" Kenny scolded him. _I'm never making this stupid recipe again! _He continued scolding himself mentally. 

Rei dragged his knees back to what he thought was his former area of cleaning, he couldn't tell anymore. Unfortunately for him he was already only a few feet away from the clean marks and pulled back more of the hardening slime-food-mixture. _Not..fair...I waited so long..._Rei continued to weep over his loss. Silence would have filled the room, but that damn scrubbing sound ruined it! 

"So..." Max started, but stopped. He didn't want to annoy anyone further, they seemed to be in enough distress.

"Kenny do you have anymore of the funny smelling spray?" Rei asked depressed.

"No, I used it all a few cabinets ago. Ask Tyson," Kenny answered.

"Tyson?" Rei redirected, but there was no answer. "Tyyysooon?" But there was still nothing.

"Kenny would you jab Tyson awake?" Rei asked, annoyed by his hyperactive friend. _Count on Tyson to fall asleep while he's cleaning. _Rei rolled his eyes.

"I can't find him," Kenny said, still searching for him. "I've already rammed into everything in his corner. He's not here."

"Then where is he?!" Rei yelled. _He should be in here suffering with us!_

"Get back here!" Kenny yelled and ran into Rei who was still getting up.

"Uh oh...busted," Tyson whispered. He ran up to the flip screen off and turned it off, then hid himself. Even though it was still dark. 

"Tyson get over here!" Rei shouted, searching the house for the missing blader.

_Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me,_ Tyson prayed in his head. _No more cleaning, no more cleaning, no more cleaning._

_~~_In Kai's room_~~~  
_"God, what are they screaming about NOW?!" Kai ranted sleepily, looking over at his bed side clock. "It's three thirty in the freakin morning! They shouldn't be playing hide-and-go-seek now, they shouldn't even be done cleaning the kitchen!" Kai stormed out of his room to bash his vict-er, guests with something. _Mental note: Make it a HARD something, _Kai thought.  
~~~Not in Kai's room~~~

"Hey guys, I found the flashlight I left in the bathroom!" Max yelled to the others, flicking the switch. They were still on the Tyson Hunt. 

"What took so long? I thought you said you knew where you left it!" Kenny complained, "and shine it in someone else's eyes!"

"I did know where I put it. In the bathroom. The trick was knowing where the bathroom is," Max laughed, "What? It's true."

"Come on, let's go," Rei sighed. _Light...finally...I can see again! _he celebrated in his head. Kenny and Max followed him. "Let me hold the flashlight," Max handed it over, and Rei began petting it slowly. Max stared at him.

"I think he's been in the dark a bit too long..." he whispered to Kenny, who nodded in reply. The boys proceeded to search every room of the house, save the second floor, in fear of awakening Kai. Too bad he was already preparing to storm out. They stopped at the room farthest away from the kitchen.

"Well this is the last room," Kenny announced the obvious.

"crap," Tyson whispered.

"Did you guys just hear something?" Max asked.

_crap. Note to self: stop talking until they find me, _Tyson thought. Rei directed the light all over the room, except the floor. There was a large ceiling fan above them, thin cases littered the floor, a medium size TV mounted into the wall, and various game systems lying on a shelf next to the TV.

"I didn't know Kai liked...video games," Kenny muttered.

"I found a Game Boy in his bag in Russia once. I thought Tyson dropped it in there by accident," Rei said.

"I guess no-" Max tripped. "Tyson's here."

"How do you know?" Rei asked.

"He's the only one who never puts anything away, including game controllers," Max said holding up a xbox controller.

_No! How could I have been so stupid when I hid! They're going to find me now! _Tyson scolded himself in his head.

"What. Are. You. DOING?!" Kai boomed behind them, he was holding a mop in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Tyson closed his eyes, while the other jumped and spun around.

"Looking for Tyson...he left the kitchen after our flashlight died," Kenny explained. Kai shot the light on his face, "Kai! I can't see!"

"Dear me, I'll make sure to remove the light soon," Kai remarked, but stood there. Staring. At Kenny. When ever he moved, Kai repositioned the light so it would remain on his face.

"Kai!" Kenny yelled and fell over.

"Now for Tyson," Kai said, and wandered off. Tyson still had his eyes closed and didn't notice when Kai's light fell on him. "Oh gee, I wonder where Tyson is," Kai wondered lifelessly.

_Man I _must_ be good at this! _Tyson snickered in his mind, _haha he can't find me!_

_"_Darn, Tyson hid just _so_ well I can't find him," Kai's dull tone carried to Rei, Kenny, and Max, but Tyson continued believing he deceived Kai.

_I'm probably so close to him and he doesn't even know it! _Tyson mentally laughed. Kai bent down to Tyson's level (he was behind him).

"Hmm...what-is-this?" Kai continued with the tone. He brought the stick end of the mop to Tyson's back and poked him gently. Seeing no reaction from the ignorant youth he poked him harder. Much harder, and Tyson fell over head first.

"OUCH!" Tyson yelled, then thought, _guess Kai finally found me, but I am the king of this game! "_took you long enough!"

"It's so wonderful that you can understand what the tone of someone's voice is trying to communicate Tyson," Kai responded.

"Uh...whatever you say Kai," Tyson shook his head.

"So...now onto the reason why I have come out of my room, causing me to lose sleep. Making me VERY angry," Kai gritted his teeth, then exploded. "WHY ARE YOU ALL OUT HERE IN THE GAME ROOM?!" The other's winced as the noise.

"We already told you Kai, we were looking for Tyson," Kenny explained.

"And why was Tyson out here?" Kai asked trying to calm down.

"Because I got tired of cleaning," Tyson answer simply.

"Too damn bad Tyson! You made the mess, you have to clean it up!" Kai shouted at the lazy boy.

"But Kai..." Tyson moaned.

"You can clean Max's corner of the kitchen instead of everyone else helping you," Kai decided, and without another word walked back to his room, slamming the door. _One more interruption and I swear..._

Tyson tried to sneak out of sight while everyone else was watching Kai walk away, but Rei turned around before he could succeed.

"No you don't Tyson! You have to help us now, haven't you learned your lesson _yet_?" Rei called back to him, and grabbed the back on his shirt.

"Rei, let go!" Tyson shouted as he struggled to break free. The other boys tackled him and the all ended up in a jumbled pile on the floor. After a few minutes they found that Tyson's well of energy wouldn't be going dry any time soon.

"Max, go get Kai!" Rei grunted as Tyson kicked his stomach. "TYSON!"

"Let go..pleeaaassse? I can't go back, I'm done, honest I am!" Tyson pleaded.

"Yeah, and Kai is the nicest guy in the world," Kenny said sarcastically. Max let go of Tyson and ran to Kai. Soon a royally pissed off Kai entered the room to see a heap of boys on the ground.

"Do I want to know? Should I even bother asking what the hell you guys are doing?" Kai asked.

"Tyson won't come back to clean," Max replied simply.

"No. I was going to ask why you tackled him," Kai started, and cut Max off before he could answer. "But I honestly think I don't want to know."

"Could you help us NOW?" Rei asked trying to subdue the wild boy.

"Tyson why must you always make things so difficult?" Kai sighed walking over to the heap, "if we get you in the kitchen will you clean?"

"Sure, but you'll never get me there!" Tyson yelled. Kai grabbed his right leg and told the others to follow his suit. Rei grabbed his right arm, Kenny took the other leg, and Max put the flashlight in his mouth before getting the same leg Kai already had.

"What are you DOING?!" Kai yelled.

"I'm...Oh!" realization hit Max and he grabbed Tyson's remaining open limb. Kai counted to three and told them all to pick up him up if they could. Tyson, being the king of buffets, was not easy to lift but they managed.

Tyson flailed all the way to the kitchen, and everyone dropped him on the floor upon arrival.

"OUCH! Guys that HURT!" Tyson rubbed various sore areas.

"Dats vecauthe we were stick ovf your faiing," Max answered with the light bulb still in his mouth. The other started at him with strange looks.

"Take that thing out of your mouth Max," Kai ordered, "and what you meant was we dropped you because you deserved it."

"Why did I-" Tyson was cut off.

"Don't start with me. I'm already in a bad mood and it's your fault," Kai glared.

"Fine," Tyson spat out.

"Now before I leave you to _cleaning_," Kai said, "I want to say this - NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" The rest of them winced at his tone. "Good night," Kai walked out of the kitchen shaking his head.

"That means you too Tyson," Kenny made sure he understood.

"I know Chief," Tyson muttered grumpily.

"Now that we have a new flashlight," Rei said happily, "it's _my_ turn to use it!"

"How about we do rock paper scissors again," Tyson begged.

"Nope, it's my turn and I won't risk it on a game of rock paper scissors," Rei refused.

"That sucks for you and Kenny," Max laughed again. _And I still don't have to clean!_ He thought excitedly.

"Enjoy the dark!" Rei sang and walked back to his corner. His smile slowly faded when he realized much of his work had been covered up with footprints. _I can't win tonight..._ Rei pouted dropping to his knees and began to work again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if that wasn't as good as the other chapters, I'm running out of ideas *sweatdrop*. Next will probably be some kind of Halloween-type thing, because it's almost here! 


	4. The Beyblade Witch Trip

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For this chapter I'm doing a little intermission type thing, because I'm still thinking up ideas that flow with the plot and I wanted to do something special for halloween. It's going to start out in a humorous mood then get scary (atleast that's how it's supposed to go...) and I used the Blair Witch Project as inspiration (even though I've never seen the movie, just read about it online). Also the three oc's that I have in here are not mine! Angewomon2000 created them and owns them, not me, I was just asked to give them a small role in this. Now that that's all settled enjoy!

*I do not own Beyblade or the oc's that are presented here or the blair witch project story that I used to think of ideas*

---------------------------------------

Chapter Four - The Beyblade Witch Project  
---------------------------------------------

Tyson, being the all knowing all original person he is, threw out the trick or treating idea many weeks prior to Halloween. So what were the Bladebreakers to do on this scared night of fright? Nothing? Tyson didn't seem to agree with Kai's philosophy of staying home and handing out candy, or Max's of being normal and going trick or treating then stuffing their faces with candy late into the night. No, Tyson wanted to do something that no one else would do, being Tyson and all.

The ideas flew about his head, but all were rejected. Then it hit him. Camping! No one does that on Halloween! People are too superstitious to go out in the woods on that night and besides, candy was given out free building up to multiple pillow cases full! So, it was decided by the Bladebreakers (minus Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny) that they would go camping on Halloween.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're WHAT?!" Max fumed when he heard the news.

"Going camping!" Tyson answered happily.

"Your insane, what about-" Max began.

"I'm not insane! I'm original," Tyson said proudly.

"What about the CANDY?!" Max ignored him.

"We can always get more next year. This year we're going camping," Tyson finished the conversation, or so he thought.

"Tyson we can't go camping on Halloween," Rei stated.

"Yeah we can! It's easy we just-" Tyson started.

"I know _how_ to go camping, I mean that we can't go," Rei corrected. Kenny was gaping at Tyson while he argued his case.

Kai was standing with his mouth slightly open. _How can I get out of this? Mr. Dickenson told me I have to protect them from anyone who might hurt us, but that didn't include self-inflicted stupidity did it? If I do let them get hurt I won't get any money for the extra work! This plan is a guaranteed failure in the making, and knowing Tyson he won't listen to a thousand warnings. Money...or staying at home handing out candy to greedy ungrateful little brats... _Kai pondered to himself. _Money or brats..._

"So it's settled! We're going camping this year, and next year we'll take Rei suggestion of sky diving!" Tyson yelled cheerfully.

"I never said that! I said knowing you you would say that we should go sky diving for some random holiday!" Rei shouted.

"Oh. We'll still we're going camping this year and next year we'll deal with...next year," Tyson finished. Rei opened his mouth to say something but Tyson beat him to it, "No more arguments! Seeing as how today is the day before Halloween we need to start packing now!" The rest of the team admitted defeat and walked away to pack. Even Kai, who apparently decided to stick with them and get money instead of deal with the ungrateful brats that ran lose around their town.

"How do we get talked into these things?" Rei muttered to Max when they were out of Tyson's ear shot.

"We don't. We're just afraid he'll do something really stupid and we won't be there to save his ass," Max replied miserably. The boys packed their things for the rest of the night while Tyson found a secluded area to camp at and bought all the camping necessities - water, graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. He got a good discount for a bulk pack too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour before the boys left for the forest trick or treaters were already popping up on Kai's door step (Kai's house was the closest to the forest). The door bell rang and Max opened it to see three girls. One was dressed as a princess, the other a magician, and the final one a kitty. They were all staring at him for a second after he opened the door then quit. One of them wouldn't stop though.

"Um...yeah...hello then..." Max said, he turned his head around "Kai! Where's your candy for the trick or treaters?"

"It's in the kitchen!" he yelled back.

"Oh, okay hold on then you guys..." Max ran off to get the candy out of the kitchen.

"He's kind of cute," the girl in the princess costume whispered to her friends, the cat girl turned her head to look at her.

"Rikku stop staring at us like that! I think you scared the boy too!" the magician scolded.

"Sorry Kairi," Rikku moaned.

"Amy he's coming back," the cat poked her princess friend's shoulder.

"Kay, here ya go..." Max said and dropped a handful of candy into each girl's sack.

"Max give them all the candy!" Kai's voice rang through the mansion, "We're leaving once your done there!"

"Awww...I want candy too! Shh...don't tell anyone," Max said to the girls and stuffed his pockets full of candy, then emptied out the rest of the bowl into their sacks.

"Thanks!" the girls shouted as they left the door step.  
  
~~~In the forest~~~

**All of the following story line was on a video tape found in a forest after this incident. It has been put into written format so that the general public can know what happened.**

(a/n: not really)

"Isn't this fun guys?!" Tyson yelled from in front of the group. They had been walking in the bug infested forest for an hour looking for the "perfect" clearing. Tyson claimed it existed but the others started doubting it after Max recognized a tree for the fifth time.

"You've been leading us in circles Tyson," Kai said grumpily.

"Have not! Besides how would you know Kai?" Tyson shot back. _I'm a good guide! He's just jealous._

"See that tree?" Kai pointed to one next to Max, "Does it look familiar?"

"Not...really..." Tyson's lie was obvious.

"So I suppose some one else threw the same exact rock at it Max did and left the same exact mark there?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Um...that's not the same rock," Tyson said.

"YES IT IS!" Kai boomed. Some birds flew out of the near by trees.

"Okay okay it is..." Tyson admitted timidly.

"This is a good enough clearing for a temporary camp site. Start setting up Tyson," Max interrupted the argument. He also, as no one else noticed earlier, had a video camera out and was recording the whole scene.

"What are you doing with that?" Kai asked tiredly, _The trick or treaters would have been easier..._

"I want to be able to blackmail Tyson with something when we get older. Now seems like as good of time as any to get some real good stuff," Max answered. Kai debated this in his head for awhile, and before he could reply Tyson did.

"Why do I have to set up all by myself!?" he whined.

"It was your idea, none of us wanted to come in the first place, and none of us want to be here if there's not going to be any good footage," Max said. Tyson shrugged and got to work, as Kai walked over to Max.

"I want a copy if there's anything good," Kai said just above a whisper and Max nodded laughing.

~~~~In front of the camp fire at nine thirty pm~~~~  
"Right about now I would have had two pillow cases full of candy..." Max moaned.

"That's great," Rei said sarcastically, "thanks for the update, but I highly doubt you could have gotten two sacks full of candy in one hour."

"Says you, I'm a trick or treating pro," Max said proudly and miserably at the same time, "this year I was going for my all time high..."

"Eat smores and be happy! Their just as good as candy! Or better!" Tyson tried to cheer up the team. Really, he didn't care for the smores he was making, the marshmallows get setting on fire and the chocolate was too hot and kept burning his mouth. A few minutes after Tyson's little pep talk it was completely silent except for the crackling sounds of the fire. Then they heard a crash, like some thing tripping over a rock...or some one. All of the boys, even Kai, jumped at the sound but no one would look behind them. They tried to focus on the fire or each other to take their gaze off the forest in front of them.

"What the hell was that..." Rei asked, fright was plastered across his face.

"I...don't know..." Max said completely freaked out. His camera was still on, recording all of this.

"Lets...just...forget it happened and go to bed..." Kenny suggested, he too was scared to death. The boys were shaky, they couldn't help it. Tyson had found the least popular forest for camping on the least popular night for camping. No one at all was supposed to be in the woods with them, no one. The boys got up and hurriedly walked over to the tent, trying not to make any noise. They thought they had left nothing to alert the whatever out there to their presence.

But they forgot to put out the fire.

After a half an hour of trying to sleep they were all still awake. The boys were scared out of their wits.

"It was probably just an animal or something guys...we shouldn't be worry so much," Kai reassured them in a shaky voice. He didn't even believe his own excuse, if there was one thing Tyson was dependable on it was following through his plans. If he said he was going to get them the most secluded place he could, he would. Unfortunately for them this was it, and they had no idea which way was home.

"We didn't leave anything out that would lead it to us did we?" Rei asked quietly and silence filled the tent, then only sound that remained was the crackling of the fire.

"Holy shit..." Max whispered, petrified.

"That's the only god damned light in the entire forest..." Rei said everyone's thoughts. Silence filled the room again.

"I...I'm going out there..." Kenny said bravely, which surprised everyone greatly.

"Why Chief?!" Tyson whispered, panic filling his voice.

"We shouldn't be afraid of what we don't know. Kai's probably right, it could have been an animal...if we're lucky it hasn't seen the light yet, and if I put out the fire it won't," Kenny explained, then walked out of the tent. The boys saw his figure cast a small shadow and then the light went out. Kenny poked his head back in the tent, "I'm going to try to find out what that sound was. I'm not looking for the creature that made it, just whatever it was that got knocked over," and then left. They heard the cracking of leaves under Kenny's feet and anxiously waited for his return. Max read the clock on his camera, it was ten pm.

The time seemed to creep slowly on them, but none of them dared to sleep. Even minutes seemed like an eternity to the remaining Bladebreakers. Still no sign of Kenny's return.

"It's been two damn hours since he left...that thing got him, I can feel it..." Max said more scared then he ever was. The moonlight shone through the thin material of the tent and the boys could see a couple tree's outside.

"It...it just feels like two hours because were so scared..." Tyson tried to comfort his friend.

"No Tyson, it's been two hours," Max said grimly, "I have a clock on my camera, he left at ten...it's midnight," he turned the camera around to display the dim time. Unease spread over all of them, as silence once again filled the tent. Their hearts raced when the sound of cracking leaves was heard outside, and they instinctively turned their heads to the direction of the noise. On Tyson's side there was a very faint outline of a figure, but it was too far away from the tent to cast a proper shadow. The sounds grew fainter and fainter until there was nothing left.

"That...wasn't Kenny..." Tyson whispered.

"He's not coming back..." Rei spoke to himself, "we lost him..."

"We have to find him..." Tyson said, "It's my fault that we're here, so..."

"Tyson don't," Kai commanded. Tyson slowly crawled over to his bag and pulled out his blade.

"Don't...don't worry, I-I've got protection..." Tyson reassured him, even though he wasn't even positive. He slowly got up and opened the tent to walk out, then disappeared into the night.

"Why'd we let him go?!" Max scolded everyone, "if..."

"If Dragoon isn't enough we're in trouble," Kai said. _Driger and Draciel are strong, _he thought, _but not as strong as Dragoon. Dranzer might work but if that thing is enough to sub due Dragoon then it could do the same to Dranzer. Then I can't use his flame attacks here, the whole forest would burn._

The time passed even more slowly then before. The remaining boys were frantic, what had they gotten themselves into? Occasionally they would hear strange noises, but the source was never revealed to them. When it was nearing one o'clock in the morning some clouds over shadowed the moon, leaving their tent in darkness. Max got a glow stick out of his bag to give them a little light.

"Where did you get that?" Rei asked.

"I packed it before we left, I've had it since last week and was saving it for Halloween," Max answered. The light was dim, but enough to illuminate their pale faces. All of them were desperately hoping that the light wasn't bright enough to be seen outside the tent, but at the same time wished it was. Tyson was still out there, and without any light he was going to have a hard time getting back to them. If he ever did.

"Did he take a flash light with him?" Rei questioned.

"I think so..." Max replied with uncertainty. Another loud thump came from outside and the boys jumped. For a minute they could have sworn their hearts stopped.

"What the hell..." Kai muttered.

"Did you hear that?" Rei asked.

"What? That damn heart stopping sound? No, Rei we didn't hear a thing, you must be hallucinating," Max snapped sarcastically.

"Not that!" Rei glared, "Just before it I heard someone speak!"

"I didn't hear anything before it. Just during it," Max answered, "what did you hear?"

"I thought I barely heard some one yell 'let it rip'," Rei said. They all started to get an idea of what the noise was.

"A..thump on the ground....after someone tries to attack..." Max groaned. All of them knew what it could have been.

"Let's all go out..." Rei suggested. Max and Kai stared at him like he was insane. "Not one at a time, but all together. Let's face it, we're a bunch of teenagers lost in the woods with Beyblades, and no one knows where the hell we are. That thing is going to come after us sooner or later isn't it? Don't we have a better chance at attacking it together then one on one right?" Rei had a point. Three on one were unfair odds to their advantage, and if they didn't go after it soon it would come after them. If they could beat it then they wouldn't have as much trouble walking back, they wouldn't have to keep looking over their shoulders scared that the thing was ready to eat them.

"Yeah...sure...we can beat it together..." Max said, but his doubt was showing. The boys got up grabbing all their flashlights, and walked out of the tent.

It was pitch black when they got out. There was no light left in the clearing, even the sparks from the fire were out. They were reluctant to flip the switches on their flashlights, but did. The beams of light slowly scanned the forest around them. Rei's light stopped on the branch of a tree near their tent.

"Who the hell put those there..." He muttered in disbelief. Max and Kai turned their lights to the branch as well. Hanging from it were two stick figures, they were literally stick figures. Four sticks had been strung together by some plant to resemble humans. Compared to each other they were the same heights as Tyson and Kenny.

"This is messed up shit," Max said.

"I don't believe this is happening..." Kai muttered.

"Let's go..." Rei pushed.

"Go where?! We're stuck in this damned forest with nothing but Beyblades, flashlights, and a video camera, while a who knows what is after us!" Max ranted. The situation was finally breaking him.

"Calm down Max, your freaking out isn't going to help us at," Kai said.

"Well it's helping me," Max pouted.

"Let's just...try to get out of here," Rei said.

"What about Tyson and Kenny?" Max asked. The others put their heads down.

"There's nothing we can do for them..." Rei said sadly.

"There has to be something! They wouldn't ditch us in this kind of situation!" Max continued ranting.

"They're gone Max," Kai said, "What time is it?" Max picked up his video camera, the numbers showed it was two am. Then he set it back on the ground as Kai spoke, "Kenny has been gone for four hours, and Tyson for two. I'm sorry to admit it Max but Rei's most likely right..." Max wouldn't except that his friends were lost for good.

"I'm going to find them!" He shouted and ran back in the tent to get Draciel. When he came out he ran past Rei and Kai into the dark abyss that was the forest.

"Max don't!" Rei shouted after him but the blonde wouldn't listen. "should we go after him?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do any more," Kai admitted. "we heard Tyson's and Kenny's footsteps going in that direction, and that's the direct we entered this clearing from. If we're going to get out it will probably be that way. If we find them then everything will be fine. If we don't by the time we get out of here we'll get as much help as we can to get them as quickly as possible." Rei nodded grimly and the two prepared to leave. They went back in the tent and grabbed their Beyblades along with Max's glow stick and camera, Rei realized it was still on and decided to continue was Max started. (a/n: that must be a very strong battery)

Kai and Rei walked for two hours with no sign of Tyson, Kenny, Max, or the end of the woods. Their hopes were fading, and so was the light from their flashlight. They had decided it was best to use one at a time since there was only two left. Kai let the light hang on the ground most of the time, hoping to find something to help them find their friends. A glint of light caught their eyes in the dim shine. They ran up to it and picked up the source.

"These are..." Rei started.

"Kenny's glasses," Kai finished. Their hope of finding him disappeared. "we have to keep going. We could still be able to find Tyson and Max," but he knew the chances of that were dismal. The boys walked for awhile longer. Half way through they changed flashlights, the other one was too dim to do anything. Rei was still recording everything that they were going through.

"Shouldn't we have gotten out of here by now Kai?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, it took us an hour to get to the clearing," Kai answered.

"Yeah but we were walking in circles for a lot of that time and it's been two hours," Rei said.

"We should have hit something walking in the same direction for two hours then," Kai replied, "wait, wouldn't that make it four am?"

"Yeah," Rei answered.

"When does the sun rise around here?!" Kai fumed. The light of day would help them greatly and make them feel maybe a little more safe, but it was still dark as night. "The flashlight is dying again."

"This sucks," Rei complained.

"What kind of battery does that camera have?" Kai asked.

"Uh..." Rei searched for the power source, "double a? Max has a weird camera how many of them take double as?"

"Don't know. But it's good, that's the size the flashlight takes," Kai said. "Give me those batteries."

"They're almost dead," Rei said. Then he dropped the camera and grabbed for his launcher. Kai and Rei could be heard yelling, along with another unknown noise. The camera caught their feet backing up, and the sounds of Driger and Dranzer emerging.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tape ends there. This footage was found two days latter by a married couple hiking through the area. A search was set underway when the video was turned in to the local police. Mr.Dickenson, sponsor of the Bladebreakers team, spared no expense to find his lost team. After two days of searching the boys were found in a cave, fifty miles from where the tape was found. All of them were suffering from starvation and dehydration, and were taken to the nearest hospital for treatment. They all survived and returned to the Beyblading world.

When the Bladebreakers were questioned about how they ended up in the cave and who or what their attacker was none of them could supply any information. Researchers scoured the forest to find the creature that they claimed lived there, but to no avail.

Once they had recovered they returned to the forest to recover their things that were left behind, of course this time they came with various adults who knew their way around. The boys were able to point out the tree that had the rock mark in the trunk, which was right next to their clearing. When they arrived nothing was there. 


	5. GI Barbie

Sorry for not updating for so long! o_0 The last time was in late October..._. In this chapter an OC is going to come in, so if you don't like fics with original characters I'm very sorry. I couldn't think of much for the boys to do...anyway the OC is a little girl (about four years old). That's all I'm gonna say about that. Same as the chapters before, some Tyson bashing, some swearing, Kai getting really angry, ect. Hope you all like it, I don't think it's nearly as good as the previous chapters though. _ really sorry if the quality has dropped! (I'm apologizing a lot arent' I?) Lastly, _please_ review, and if you have any ideas that you think would improve this fic you can tell me!

*I don't own Beyblade, GI Joe, Barbie, or "the wheels on the bus" song*

Chapter 5 - GI Barbie  
-------------------------

Morning finally broke against the Hiwatari mansion. Kai finally got to his peaceful sleep without letting all hell break loose. Until his alarm went off. He cracked an eye open just enough to get a blurry vision of the clock. 6:00 am. On a Saturday. The teen let out a typical groan and pulled his hand out from the sheets it had rested. Lifting it very slowly Kai positioned it right above the clock, alarm still blaring. Without another thought he left gravity take effect, slamming his hand on the snooze button. The alarm continued beeping. _It's possessed..._Kai thought, and moaned again. He forced his eye open again and pounded on the clock. Nothing. 

"Stupid damn piece of crap clock..." Kai muttered putting his hand around the infernal machine, tightened his grip, and lifted it high above his head. It was like slow motion to Kai, watching the little black box flying through the air. Beeping and beeping it's final beeps, enjoying it's final moments of torturing him, how little that machine knew. At one point he was reminded of a bird that flew into his car window while they were driving, but shook the memory away quickly as the winced at the loud crash that came from the clock slamming hard against his wall. Little pieces flew all over and the still assembled part of the machine fell to the ground with another loud thud. Kai smirked slightly thinking, _better..._and wearily and drifted back to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ring Ring Ring!" 

"Not this damn early..." Kai moaned wincing at the loud sound coming from down stairs.

"RING RING!" the phone continued, with added annoyance.

"Who would be calling so early!?" the blue haired boy yelled to himself, rolling over to see his hopefully dead alarm clock. "It's only - " he stopped when he saw his alarm clock was missing, then remembered that he had murdered the possessed machine earlier. The tired blader dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a shirt while the phone was still ringing. _Maybe we should get an _answering machine_! _He thought annoyed. The phone would keep ringing until someone picked it up. _Shouldn't those guys have picked it up yet? _Kai wondered as he pulled on a pair of pants and opened his bed room door. Eyes half closed Kai stumbled down the stairs two at a time to get the phone.

_"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!" _the phone continued with it's agitated beat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming OKAY?!" Kai yelled at it, then lifted the phone off the base. He enjoyed the quiet of no sound...except snoring...for a split second until one of his maids started shouting into the phone.

"Master Kai! Are you okay!? There were ninety seven rings with no answer! I was worried! Are you all right? Where were you? Should we come ba--?" the woman's worried tone carried to his ears.

"I'm fine," Kai yawned thinking, _she _counted_ the rings? Why the hell would she _count_ how many damn times it rang?!_ "I was asleep in my room. The phone woke me up. I was getting dressed. Nothing is wrong," Kai explained drowsily.

"I'm so relieved Master Kai! I set your alarm for six, I thought you would be awake! You didn't destroy _another_ alarm clock did you sir? We spend more money on new alarm clocks for you then we do on feeding you and that friend of yours who eats everything! What are we going to do with you? Maybe no BaidAiding for a bit, and you can help us clean house? But aside from that is anything wrong? I was worried that we wouldn't be able to help if something was wrong!" the maid's shrill voice blurted out the string of words so quickly Kai could barely keep up because he was still drowsy.

_I'll have to try to stop killing the alarm clocks every weekend... _"Why wouldn't you be able to help?" Kai asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and ignoring his thought.

"Well you see..." the maid quieted down a bit.

"What?" he pressed.

"Well the limo we took broke down outside of town, and won't be ready until Monday. (a/n: it's Saturday) And it's still raining outside so we can't get back..." the maid whimpered.

"Get a rental," Kai said.

"We're near the forest sir, there is no rental place. We're staying with the mechanic, we just wanted to call to let you know where we were and check up on you," the maid's tone dropped another notch. Kai tried to think for a second before his brain went into overdrive from still being half asleep.

"Whatever. Just get back when you can," he said dully and bid the maid good-bye before hanging up on her. Kai rubbed his eyes again and went to get a bottle of soda. _Maybe it'll help me wake up..._Kai thought. He opened the refrigerator door and picked out a random bottle, holding it up to his lips. Empty. Kai growled and placed the bottle on the counter next to him. He repeated the process, grabbing some water, and with success this time. After he was finished drinking he placed the bottle in it's original place and grabbed the empty one, taking it to the sink to rinse out. In front of the sink he tripped over something soft and heavy. He was close enough to the sink to grasp the rim to keep him from falling on his face luckily.

"Well I'm awake now," Kai said angry. He found Tyson had been the random object he tripped on. Still sleeping. "Of course it's Tyson. Rei, Max, and Kenny would have yelled by now. A bull dozer could run over Tyson and it wouldn't wake him," he rolled his eyes, and kicked the younger boy. Tyson merely rolled over to the other side, muttering something about killer cheese cake and flying spaghetti.

Kai pushed himself back to an upright position and stepped over the sleeping disposal to the sink. He filled the soda bottle with cold water, then went back to the fridge. He opened the ice maker and dropped in a few ice cubes. Kai shook the bottle, making a bit of noise, until the ice was dissolved and the bottle was freezing. Rei and Max woke up and yawned, rubbing their eyes slowly. When they focused clearly they saw Kai standing over Tyson, undoing the lid of the bottle.

"Wake up," Kai said firmly above Tyson. No reaction. "He sleeps like he's dead," Kai commented, gaining a few laughs from the awakened boys. Kai tipped the bottle over quickly, all it's contents landing on Tyson's head.

"AAAAAH!!! COLD COLD!" Tyson shot up like a bullet as the water hit him. The bottle wasn't finished with him though. More and more freezing water poured out, and covered him. At the end he was soaked and running around the kitchen like a maniac until he slipped on the puddles.

"Cold cold cold cold..." Tyson repeated over and over again. "w-who p-p-pour the w-water on me?" he stuttered when he calmed down, staring at Max in Rei. Rei was doubled over laughing, eyes watering, while Max was lying on the floor in fits, turning red.

"I kicked you, and nothing happened. Then I told you to wake up. Still nothing. I was just making sure you weren't dead," Kai said in overwhelming sarcasm.

"Th-that wasn't c-c-cool," Tyson shivered.

"But it was hilarious," Max managed in between gasps. Tyson glared at him, then got up and headed towards the bathroom. After he closed the door they rest of the Bladebreakers heard the shower go on. Kai looked around the kitchen, remembering last nights events.

"It took all night, but we got it cleaned up," Kenny said. 

"Yeah. Try not to make anymore messes okay," Kai said, as less of a question, and more of a demand.

"When are we leaving, Kai?" Rei asked. Kai thought for a second, and then it hit him full force. No one coming home for the weekend. Still raining. No car.

"This is a load of crap," Kai whispered under his breath.

"Kai?" Max asked.

"No one will be coming back until Monday," Kai managed to get out. _All...weekend...with them. With Tyson...I know I've done some bad things, but is this really a suitable punishment?! _ he thought.

"So we're here all weekend?" Max asked eagerly. The past night he had been eying that big screen TV. Kai walked away, with his head down. "I'll take that as a yes!" Max yelled behind him and ran to the expensive TV, Rei close behind.

~~~~~~~Around Noon~~~~~~~  
"GO FIND SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF!!" an angry voice boomed from upstairs.

"You know what Kai? There is nothing! We used it all in dinner last night!" another voice yelled from upstairs.

"Because you were throwing it at each other! YOU NEVER EVEN MADE ANYTHING!" Kai continued yelling.

"Exactly! So you need more food in your house! Tell those people who work for you to get more!" Tyson argued back.

"How many times do I have to tell you? THERE IS NO ONE COMING BACK UNTIL MONDAY!!" Kai screamed.

"Then you go get it!" Tyson wouldn't give up.

"There's enough for you to make - scratch that, your not making anything in this house ever again. Go FIND something pre-made to eat! Find meaning LOOK AROUND!" Kai blared, then slammed his bed room door in Tyson's face.

"But Kai!" Tyson shouted into the door.

"The damn door is closed Tyson. Slammed in your face. WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING?!" Kai yelled from inside.

"Beca-" he started.

"Don't answer that. I don't want to know! Just go find something!" Kai cut Tyson off.

"How about you both shut up," Rei muttered while trying to dodge a missile.

"Kai needs to learn how to deal with Tyson better," Max replied, shooting another after his target evaded the first missile.

"Tyson needs to learn how to deal with Kai better," Rei commented back, being hit by the second attack, "Aww no!" he cried as the screen flashed "Game Over! Player One WINS! Player Two is a LOSER! Player One WINS! Player Two is a LOSER! Play Again? Yes -- No"

"Haha Rei you suck at this game!" Max celebrated for the fifteenth time.

"Thanks for reminding me," Rei glared, "what other games does Kai have?"

"There's the racing one, which I don't want to play-"Max said.

"Only cause I beat you at it every time," Rei interrupted.

"Whatever," Max shot back, and soon followed **The Awkward Silence.**

"Stupid, annoying, lazy, good-for-nothing..." Rei and Max were still glaring at each other when Tyson walked down muttering. "err...glaring contest?"

"Yep," said Max, "your gonna lose Rei."

"Bet not," Rei replied.

"Bet so, see" Max took a deep breath and blew in Rei's eyes.

"Hey!" Rei shouted and started blinking again.

"Haha see I TOLD you so!" Max teased.

"You cheated! That's not fair," Rei ranted.

"Life's not fair," Max laughed.

_CRASH!!!_

_"_TYSON!!!" Kai screamed from upstairs.

"It wasn't me! I swear! I didn't do anything!" Tyson pleaded as Kai walked down the stairs.

"Then what the hell was that?!" Kai yelled furious.

"If I didn't do it how would I KNOW?!" Tyson argued.

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

"Kai, do you have a little sister?" Max asked.

"Gee I wonder...have you seen a little girl around here?!" Kai scolded, "come on, it was coming from the upstairs bathroom." The Bladebreakers followed their captain through the house and to the bathroom quickly. Kai burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Awww look at her! She's so cute!" Tyson shouted when he plowed over Kai to get into the room. Standing next to the bathtub was a little girl, giggling gleefully at the mess she had created. She was only a little taller then their knees, with jet black hair. It was impossible to tell what she was wearing since she was covered head to toe in toilet paper, and pulling more off the roll every second.

Tyson ran over to her quickly then tried to pick her up roughly, and soon after she bite his finger hard.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! She's a little brat! I say we throw her back out the window!" Tyson yelled sucking on his finger. He dropped her on the tile floor when she bite him and now she was sucking on her finger teary eyed.

"Tyson! Be nice, she's just a little girl!" Max scolded him and dragged him away from the toddler. Rei decided it was his turn to try.

"Hi there! Can you tell us your name?" he said while leaning down to her. The girl hesitated.

"Kimiko..." she said reluctantly.

"That's pretty name, can we call you Kimi for short? How'd you get in here?" Rei continued. Kimiko nodded and pointed at the broken window with her free hand.

"Where did you come from?" he asked again.

"I woke up outside there," she answered pointing at the broken window again.

"Who do you live with?" Rei asked.

"My sister. She's as big as you!" Kimi replied. Rei and Kai frowned thinking that her sister might has abandoned her outside the house.

"Are you alright?" Rei smiled at her again.

"I gots a boo boo," she said trying to hold back her tears and held out the hand she had in her mouth. It had a small cut on the back of her hand.

"Awww, you want to go make it all better Kimi?" Rei said quietly. Kimi nodded, and Rei picked her up gently.

"Hey Rei, how come she didn't bite you?!" Tyson complained, and followed him down the hall.

"I wonder how long it will take them to realize that they have no idea where the bandages are," Kai thought out loud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kimi was all bandaged up, unraveled from her toilet paper prison, and had her green shirt and pink overalls dried off, the boys took her downstairs to play. After they figured out what to play.

"What do you want to play Kimi?" Rei asked her sweetly. Kimi was silent, and Rei fell over backwards staring at the ceiling. "Gosh, we can't get anything out of this kid! I'm going to go get a drink..." He stood up slowly and as soon as he turned around Kimi started screaming.

"KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY!!!!!" She screamed at Rei and spun around. All it took was his hair to look like a tail to make the resemblance click in her head.

"What?! Me? A cat?!" Rei questioned frantically.

"Kitty scared! My Kitty!" Kimi giggled. Rei glared.

"I guess your her cat now Rei," Tyson tried to hold back a laugh, and failed miserably. Rei turned around and headed to the kitchen again. Kimi stared at his hair, watching it go back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, mesmerizing her...

"Ooooo...Kitty's tail purdy...wait kitty no go!" Kimi screamed and stumbled after him. When she got close enough she jumped and grabbed his hair, taking it to the floor with her.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!" Rei yelled, leaning backward to keep his hair from being ripped out. "Let go of my hair you little-" he said his voice full of rage, but stopped when he saw her eyes well up with tears.

"I-I sorry Kitty...I no mean make Kitty mad...I no want Kitty go bye bye..." Kimi sniffed and began to cry. The anger faded out of Rei quickly as he started to feel horrible for making her cry. He kneeled down and picked her up, then let her sit on his arm.

"I'm sorry Kimi, I didn't mean to make you cry. You can come with me then," Rei comforted her and carried her into the kitchen with him, wincing all the way. Kimi decided she liked to tug on his 'tail' a bit harder then he would like.

"Play time, play time, play time!" Kimi yelled when they returned to the game room. The boys stared at each other.

"Err...do you have any old toys Kai?" Max asked.

"They never clean out the attic, so I should..." Kai trailed off. All his toys were from when he was her age, before he went to the Abbey so she should like them. Kai went upstairs to get the toys, and Rei tried to follow but Kimi pulled his hair until he stayed so Tyson went up to help. When they came back down they had two boxes full of ten year old toys, gathering dust. Max ran up to them and blew on the boxes, causing dust to fly everywhere and making the boys sneeze.

"Max, you idiot," Tyson said between coughs and sneezes, then he and Kai set the boxes down in front of the little girl. Kimi stumbled over to the boxes, dragging Rei's hair along with her. She fell down in front of them and began ripping through Kai's old toys. She picked them up one by one and threw each behind her, and Max and Kenny had to keep dodging the toys.

"These is all boy toys!" Kimi yelled. The boys looked at each other, they didn't think of that.

"Nah, here Kimi this is a new type of Barbie," Tyson said, handing her a GI Joe doll.

"It's not a Barbie! Barbie is a girl!" Kimi said, and threw the doll back in Tyson's face head first.

"These things have hard heads..." Tyson said rubbing his nose, "No, this is a girl Kimi. H-I mean she just is pretending to be a boy. We'll get her a dress," Tyson said. "Kai, get some paper." Kai glared and walked off, returning with a stack of construction paper, scissors, and markers. Tyson started cutting out the shape of a dress and scribbled 'Hi! My name is Barbie!' on the front. He put the dress around Joe and handed it back to Kimi.

"She looks funny..." She said hesitantly. Tyson grabbed him back muttering that she was too picky and started picking out red and pink markers. When he handed her back the 'Barbie' he was still wearing the same things, only now his face was smeared with red and pink marks.

"Tyson, what did you do to it?" Max asked trying not to laugh.

"I gave him make up, I should be a person who puts make up on people when I grow up huh," he replied proudly. Kimi was still staring at it strangely.

"Why is her face all red?" she asked innocently.

"I gave her make up," Tyson repeated. Kimi looked the doll over again, and held it up to Rei.

"Do you like Barbie, Kitty?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, she's real pretty," Rei lied holding back a laugh.

"Okay!" she yelled, and started making the doll dance around. The boys couldn't help but burst out laughing at him. The 'Barbie' was wearing an army helmet, army boots, had a plastic knife in his left hand, a bright pink paper dress that was two sizes too small, and a red paper scarf around his neck. Kimi started humming 'the wheels on the bus go round and round' while making him do back flips and other 'dance' moves.

The boys found another GI Joe and dressed him up in the same way. Only Kimi decided his name was Cynthia instead of Tysona like Tyson wanted. He made the doll dance just like 'Barbie' did, and they looked almost identical except instead of a knife Cynthia was holding a big gun with both hands. Tyson impersonated the doll he was holding very well, all the way down to the girly voice.

"Tyson, how come you never told us you were such a good girl?" Max joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tyson replied, "I'm getting hungry, I didn't get any lunch," he complained.

"Me too, me too, me too!" Kimi shouted dropping the doll and ran to the kitchen. She was almost there when she realized something. She forget her cat. "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" she yelled when she ran back to Rei, grabbed his hair, and yanked him along with her.

"This ow has to ow stop ow," he said following her. 


	6. Kimi's Cat

*gasp* AN UPDATE! Do any of you remember this fic? I haven't updated it since December...o_O sorry! Couldn't think of anything to write about *sweatdrop*. So anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, and hopefully it's still as amusing as the last ones! Please review when your done!  
  
Underscores show where italics should be since my computer can't save html anymore...  
  
*I don't own BeyBlade, Windex, or anything in Soul Calibur Two*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Six: Kimi's Cat  
  
"COLORS!" Kimi shrieked at the sight of a small bin filled to the brim with assorted colored pencils and markers. Kimi stuffed the last three bites of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich into her tiny mouth and, after a few seconds of difficult chewing, sat down in front of her paradise.  
  
"Hold it!" Rei shouted at her from the kitchen. He had left the sparkling clean room for only a minute and returned to find the counter ruined. He had stupidly left un-capped jars of peanut butter and jelly in front of a five year old. With the bread out. Kimi's first instinct was to, what else, play with her food. She had fumbled with the dull butter knife while Rei helped clean up the GI Barbies, and found the little girl covered in mixed up goo happily stuffing a messy sandwich into her mouth.  
  
"Wash your hands first, then mess with Kai's junk," Rei ordered from behind his wall of paper towels and Windex. Kimi turned around slowly, in careful preparation for her secret weapon. Something no human being could possibly resist in the hands of a four year old. Luckily Rei was a "Kitty" so he could fight it off.  
  
"B-but Kitty..." Kimi complained in her sweetest voice and gave him the puppy face. Her eyes welled up with false tears and she sniffed as if she were on the brink of breaking down.  
  
"No. Go wash up," Rei commanded and pointed to the sink behind him.  
  
"B–b-b-"  
  
"Go."  
  
The little toddler sat down and started licking her hands over and over. Not much unlike a cat.  
  
"Kimi! Sink, water, soap, now," Rei commanded.  
  
Kimi pouted, got up, and stomped her little feet all the way to the sink. When she reached it she smiled and started to walk back to the markers. Just before she took her first step out of the kitchen Rei stopped her again. "You were over there, why didn't you wash your face and hands?" he asked.  
  
"Too high. I can't weach!" she complained in fake distress. Rei walked over to her and picked her up gently. He carried her over to the sink and grinned.  
  
"Now you can reach. So go on," he said. Kimi pouted again and turned on the faucet. After she was all done Rei set her down and watched her stumble along to play with the markers.  
  
"Like playing babysitter Rei?" Tyson yelled from the couch where he was watching Kai massacre Max in Soul Calibur Two.  
  
"You want to try it Tyson?" Rei asked back whipping his hand across the messy counter, then sprayed more cleaner.  
  
"Naaaah, I'd rather watch these two go at it!" Tyson said turning around and stuffed back another laugh. Max gave up on playing strategically, or even properly, and was pounding on random buttons furiously. He looked hell bent on bashing the button to bits trying to attack faster then Kai could. Too bad that didn't work. Maxi (Max's character, chosen by Tyson who thought it'd be a riot if they're names matched) feel to the ground and Kai's player (Raphael) made his victory stance.  
  
"This sucks," Max complained.  
  
"This is hilarious. Kai when'd you learn to play video games so well?" Tyson asked. Kai didn't answer and went into single player mode. "Kai, when'd you become sucha grouch." No luck. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot," Kai finally said.  
  
"What?! Why'd you answer that question? Why not the ones I really wanted to know the answers to?" Kai stayed silent again. "Kai!"  
  
Rei walked over to the sofa they were all gathered on, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kimi was out of trouble. Or the food. Or anything else that's end result would be a mess for him to clean.  
  
After five losses and zero wins Max finally gave up on Soul Calibur and let the other's take all his turns on the system. Then they voted Kai off since he was the only one that could ever win.  
  
"Can I pway?" Kimi asked when she was bored with the colors.  
  
"Sure," Tyson said then whispered in her ear, "but be careful! Kai'll try to kill you if you beat him! He's a bad person, Kimi." The toddler gave him a strange look and ran to Rei. Tyson glared.  
  
"Okay Kimi, this button makes the person hit, so does this one only it's stronger, this one makes them kick, this one makes them defend-"  
  
"What's defend?" Kimi asked after Rei started explaining the buttons on the Gamecube controller to her.  
  
"Block so that the person your fighting can't hurt you, anyway, this one makes your fighter grab the bad guy and throw him around, and this makes them move. If you press the buttons in combos with the control stick or another button you can do cool attacks. Got it?" Kimi just stared at him in awe.  
  
"No." Kimi replied with a confused look, "But Kitty you gotta be REALLY smart to know all that stuff and say it so fast! YAAAAY Kitty!!" Kimi shouted and threw her hands in the air praising Rei.  
  
"Hey, Kimi, we know all that junk too," Tyson said.  
  
"I think Kitty told you," she replied, unable to not patronize Rei. Tyson started muttering. "Kitty he's saying mean things about me!"  
  
"What?! I wasn't saying anyth-"Tyson's plea was cut off my Rei throwing the game case at his head. "REI!!"  
  
"Just play with her Tyson," Rei said throwing him a controller and handing Kimi the other.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Kimi sat next to Rei on the sofa and they started the game. Tyson had Sueng Mina because, as he said, she was a babe. Kimi chose Talim, just because. Half way through the match Tyson was going at Kimi like she was a pro and he had to beat her to be the best ever. Even though she _wasn't_ a pro and could barely figure out which button to press when. Kimi was pouting and almost about to cry that all she could to was be thrown around like a rag doll. The end of the first match came out with Tyson as the victor and Kimi ready to quit. Tyson jumped in front of the tv and sat in front of the large couch the rest were on.  
  
"Tyson you're a jerk," Rei insulted, "I can't believe you didn't even go a little easy on her."  
  
"She wanted to play with the big boys, Rei, I can't let her off easy," he said. Kai leaned over to Kimi and whispered to her.  
  
"Let me have the controller for the next two rounds, then I'll hand it back to you before the dummy down there realizes," Kimi smiled and happily handed it over.  
  
The next round started and Kai let Tyson hit him around for a bit. After a few seconds of that Kai grabbed Tyson's character and had her on the ground. Kimi giggled. Before Sueng Mina could rise Talim was already beating her with a round of kicks. Tyson was in complete shock. After less then half a minute the match was over and Kai had won. He quickly threw the controller back to Kimi.  
  
"WHAT?! But, HOW?! She, and before and, and," Tyson turned around and gawked at Kimi, who was smiling brightly. He grunted and turned back around for the last in the best two out of three. She crawled over Rei and handed the controls back to Kai. "Your not gonna win again, Kimi," Tyson threatened.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna," she replied. Tyson was down to a quarter of his health in under thirty seconds again, and Kai finished him off with Talim's most complicated move. Tyson's mouth hung open as he watched his character be beaten on the ground. Kai left the controller on Kimi's lap while she was clapping at 'her' win.  
  
"HOW DID SHE DO _THAT_?!" Tyson yelled after she was declared the winner.  
  
"Simple, she pressed -"Max started, looking through a list of moves.  
  
"I know _how_ she did it, I want to know how she _learned_ it!"  
  
"Kimi how'd you learn it," Rei asked.  
  
"I pressed the buttons."  
  
"There you have folks! And the Beyblade World Champion is defeated by, yes you saw it right, a toddler fighting for her first time! This is one that will go down in record books, I hope all you Tyson fans out there saw this historic event take place!" Max announced, just like a reporter.  
  
"Shut up, Max," Tyson glared.  
  
"It's the truth though, Tyson."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Wanna play again Kimi?" Rei asked.  
  
Kimi was bored with playing the game already and shook her head. She got up off the couch and gave Tyson a choking hug for playing with her and walked back to the colored pencils and markers.  
  
"Awwwww," Max teased, "She's such a good sport to you, and you hate her cause she kicked you butt bad." Tyson glared at him, but wasn't as mad at Kimi anymore. They all went back to playing games for awhile longer, then Tyson got up to watch what Kimi was doing.  
  
"Hey Kimi, whatcha doing?" he asked her kneeling down.  
  
"I'm witing a wetter ta Kitty," she said not moving her head up to look at him. "Can I read it?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Tyson leaned next to her and started reading the almost complete note. His quiet face turned to a huge grin, then holding back laughter. After he was done, and she was too, he said "Great...Letter...go show it to Rei...." and ran upstairs and into Kai's room slamming the door. Kai looked upstairs and started to walked towards his room when he heard Tyson's hysterical laughing.  
  
"Should I stop him? Maybe he isn't breathing anymore..." Kai wondered aloud while he was walking up the stairs. Kimi stared at Kai and then the door, shrugged, and walked over to Rei.  
  
"Kitty! I wote you a wetter!" She said and held it up to him.  
  
"Aw, thanks Kimi," he said touched, and took it from her. She ran back to her colored pencils and started drawing something.  
  
"Read it out loud Rei," Max said. Rei nodded and began to read it, exactly the way the words would be pronounced with Kimi's spelling.  
  
"Der Kitty, hi! I'm witing you a wetter! It is petty. I lov it. Do you? I do. I hav a kitty at my hom! His nam is Jak. He is veri fat. And fulfy. I lov him lot. I wan ta sho you him but I cant. I dink you wold lick him. He is cut. He is my bestest frind. Nex ta yo Kitty. He is veri sof. And he is gay! Ok, wel bi bi Kitty!"  
  
Max was lying on the floor, gasping that he couldn't breath, his eyes watering from laughing so hard. "He's _gay_ Rei! You'd love him!" he managed to get out during gasps. "I mean...you two...could go out...it'd be great! You could even...lick him!" Rei had to take breaks while he was reading it to control his own laughter, but afterwards he was almost as bad as Max, lying on the sofa in fits trying to breathe.  
  
"I'm not - gay though!" Rei replied. Kai came down the stairs, dragging a still laughing Tyson with him by the back of his shirt, then stopped when he got to the last step and stared it wonder at the two hysterical boys. Then looked back down at Tyson, still laughing.  
  
"What the hell did you three eat?" Kai questioned. Tyson looked up when he realize he wasn't the only one laughing anymore.  
  
"Did...you guys read it?"  
  
"Yeah," Max answered. Tyson started laughing harder again. Kimi looked up at them.  
  
"What's wong Kitty?" she looked concerned with him and was tugging on his shirt.  
  
"It's nothing Kimi, just something Tyson did," he said.  
  
"Ok." she walked back over and continued what she was doing. After they pulled themselves together they looked at the letter.  
  
"I'm gonna frame that," Rei said, "and show it to her when she gets older and realizes what it really said." He skimmed it again, noticing all the backwards letters and other things that all little kids do to their writing. "And then she can cry like Max did." 


End file.
